Chu Chu
Chu Chu is a rare mag that appears exclusively in Phantasy Star Online. It was only obtainable starting with Episode II and thus not available in prior versions. Chu Chu is a special fourth evolution mag. In order to obtain it, Heart of Chu Chu must be used as an item while any level 50+ mag is currently equipped. This mag can be equipped by all classes and races. While Chu Chu is equipped, it may cast buffs upon satisfying certain conditions with a trigger activation rate of 50%. Upon obtaining 100% Photon Blast gauge or entering the boss room, the mag will cast both Shifta and Deband on its master. When health drops to 1/10 HP, Chu Chu may grant its wielder temporary invulnerability. Finally, if its master falls in combat, the mag may attempt to revive them. Chu Chu can be used in order to create other items. If this mag is used as an item while Spirit Garment is equipped, Chu Chu Fever is created. If this mag is equipped while Amitie's Memo is used as an item, the mag will further evolve into Puyo. Appearance Chu Chu is a cameo appearance of the titular characters in the Chu Chu Rocket! series. It is a highly stylized mouse with a round white body, circular blue ears and tail, and has a face with dot eyes. Feeding chart The feeding chart presented below shows value modifiers of mags that evolve with mag cells prior to Episode IV as they are fed a specific type of item. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for Chu Chu, it was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Time Bomb Pso ep3 chuchu.png|Chu Chu*|link=Chu Chu Pso ep3 dubwitch.png|Dubwitch*|link=Dubwitch Pso ep3 gamegather.png|Game Gather|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 bears cane+.png|Hildebear's Cane+|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 nar lily.png|Nar Lily*|link=Nar Lily Pso ep3 recon+.png|Recon+|link=Recon Mag Pso ep3 bhima.png|Bhima|link=Bhima Pso ep3 bhirava.png|Bhirava|link=Bhirava Pso ep3 chao.png|Chao|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chao+.png|Chao+|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chuchu.png|Chu Chu*|link=Chu Chu Pso ep3 churel.png|Churel|link=Churel Pso ep3 diva.png|Diva*|link=Diva Pso ep3 diwari.png|Diwari*|link=Diwari Pso ep3 dreamcast.png|Dreamcast*|link=Dreamcast (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 garuda.png|Garuda*|link=Garuda Pso ep3 genesis.png|Genesis*|link=Genesis Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso ep3 madhu.png|Madhu|link=Madhu Pso ep3 mag.png|Mag|link=Mag (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 naga.png|Naga*|link=Naga Pso ep3 nidra.png|Nidra*|link=Nidra Pso ep3 omochao.png|Omochao|link=Omochao Pso ep3 opaopa.png|Opa-Opa*|link=Opa-Opa Pso ep3 pian.png|Pian*|link=Pian Pso ep3 pitri.png|Pitri|link=Pitri Pso ep3 preta.png|Preta|link=Preta Pso ep3 pushan.png|Pushan*|link=Pushan (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 rati.png|Rati|link=Rati Pso ep3 ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Pso ep3 rukmin.png|Rukmin|link=Rukmin (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 sato.png|Sato|link=Sato (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 savitri.png|Savitri|link=Savitri Pso ep3 sega saturn.png|Sega Saturn*|link=Sega Saturn Pso ep3 soniti.png|Soniti|link=Soniti (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 vayu.png|Vayu|link=Vayu Trivia *As mentioned previously, this character is a cameo of the eponymous characters in Chu Chu Rocket! Chu Chu are a race of space mice that flee persecution of the Kapu Kapu by escaping to the safety of their rocket ships. External Links *PSO-World *Univers-PS (French) Category:Mags Category:Phantasy Star Online Mags Category:Gear synthesized with materials in Phantasy Star Online Category:Crossover characters